futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Malayan Sultanaterawr
Malayan Sultanaterawr is an alternate Malaysian under Sultanate Rule. Since the time Ottoman Malaysiaball got anschlussed by Japanese Empiretangle, he exact revenge by retaking his clay from the Japs, he did it with other rebel groups. History It all started an Islamic rebellion in Japanese MalaysiaRawr where the Muslim Malay Nationalists victory against the foreign powers. Sooner, he began to retake all former Malay clays and removes all signs of Japanese such as burning down Monikaism temples. He liberated southern part of China and freed her to fight against the Japs who were occupying China, Mongolia, Korea and Taiwan before ready to take Russia. After the war ended, he take control of all Indochina countries to imrpove their way of life without violence and banned Monikaism. After many years occupation of Indochina, he gave them independence. Also, he did recruiting remaining terrorists to creating a manpower to take other Asian lands from The Japanese Occupation. Relationships Friends China Empireball - I liberated her to fight the Japs in China. New China Empireball - We work together to fix all Indochina countries. Islamistball - They also participate in the war. Ottoman Empireball - I was his puppet. Enemies Japanese Empiretangle - YOU WORST IMPERIALIST OF A SHIT! REMOVE THIS WORST CRAP FROM MALAY LANDS!!! ALSO GO BACK TO YOUR TRASH ISLAND!!! Japanese MalaysiaRawr - You also hate those Japs but ONLY 100% TRUE MALAY CAN CONTROL MALAY LANDS! NOT BY A PUPPET!!! Monikaismball - BAD AND WEIRD FAITH MADE BY JAPS TO APOSTATING ME INTO THIS PROFANE FAITH! REMOVE THIS. BULLSHIT FAITH!!! Zball - GET OUT FROM MALAY WORLD YOU STUPID GROSS NUTS OF A SHIT!!! YOU NEVER ANCHLUSS ME THROUGH THE WALL!!!YOU CAUSES THE FOOD SHORTAGE SO WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE A LITTLE TASTE OF YOUR FLESH!!!(actually that is known as a "darurat"-look in wikipedia) American Empireball - My former ally then he become much more lunatic like Zballs because during the war, he want to take all Asian lands, not just trying to take down the Japs. Second Empire Of Chinaball - 'YOU BIG KHINZIR PENGKHIANAT!!! I HELPED YOU IN THE WAR, BUT YOU ANSCHLUSSED ME AND YOU OVERTHROWN HER AS WELL!!! ' Ideology * Ketuanan Melayu * Malay Ultranationalism * Hard Ottomanism * Sunni Islamism * Caliphatism * Jihadism * Islamic Nationalism * Pan Islamism * Absolute Monarchy * Totalitarianism * Anti-Japanese How to draw Drawing Malayan Sultanaterawr is difficult because of the star and crescent. # Draw a square shape # Draw two blunty part # Color the Square blue and blunty part red. # Draw an Arabic script to make a star and crescent # Draw eyes and teeth when youre done and add a songkok with veritcal yellow Malaysian star and crescent Category:Kebab defender Category:Rawr Category:Hard to draw Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Malaysiaball Category:Malay-speaking Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Far Future Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Tamil-speaking Category:English-speaking Category:Turkish-speaking Category:Top Ten Biggest Empires Category:Stronk Category:Hard to destroy Category:Stronk Military Category:Pro-Malay Category:Pro-Muslim Category:Islamic Category:Islam Category:After World Boom Countries Category:Pages that cuss Category:Chinese Removers Category:Anti-Monikaism